


Lettere dell'Oltretomba

by Sherry Vernet (sherryvernet)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Comedy, Epistolary, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryvernet/pseuds/Sherry%20Vernet
Summary: A strange volume of real life in the daily packet of the postman. Eternal love and instant payment!(Douglas W. Jerrold)
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Kudos: 3





	1. Prefazione degli editori al lettore

Se la Storia è maestra di vita, la Vita è colei che, in certi casi più che in altri, scrive la Storia; talvolta, al di là della realtà tangibile, ne lascia anche testimonianza. Testimonianze di tal sorta sono fonti preziose dello Spirito d’un tempo, dei suoi costumi e pratiche sociali, della sua quotidianità umana (o, come parzialmente in questo caso, quasi umana) e di quei cambiamenti costanti che manifestano soltanto sulla lunga durata. Ancor più preziose si rivelano queste fonti, allorché siano prodotte da individui le cui gesta, i pensieri ed i temperamenti siano stati cruciali nel dipanarsi di quegli eventi fautori di mutamenti epocali; da quegli individui, ovvero, che la storiografia erudita definì, nel bene e nel male, Grand’Uomini – spesso esagerando. 

****

Ordunque, sebbene qui non si tratti esclusivamente di uomini in senso stretto, bensì d’un essere rinnegato dai propri simili, cresciuto prima nell’ombra, poi nelle profondità del mare, esiliato tra i pesci, e di uno Spettro, Stella del Cielo Furioso, Generale e Giudice di Hades, della cui umanità è più che legittimo dubitare, data la discutibile presenza nell’uno d’un’anima vivente e l’altrettanto discutibile razionalità d’entrambi (come riscontrato in prima persona ed in molteplici occasioni dagli editori stessi del presente carteggio); sebbene, dicevamo, parlare di umanità sia per certi versi una forzatura, confidiamo che il lettore ne abbia indulgenza, in virtù del valore universale di quest’opera rispetto alle cose del Mondo e a quelle dell’Altro Mondo – o anche solo per ridere di Rhadamanthys della Viverna, fine in sé nobilissimo.

****

D’altronde (fatto di cui il nostro lettore ha, o inevitabilmente avrà , prima o poi, esperienza diretta), la Morte detiene della Vita un Archivio esaustivo – il quale, come tutti gli archivi con pretese di completezza, necessita di essere catalogato, ordinato, annotato e sottoposto a meditato discernimento, acché possa risultare d’utilità alcuna per coloro chiamati a servirsene. Anche il Libro della Vita ha bisogno di essere editato. Abbiamo personalmente valutato tutti i più grandi filologi mai vissuti, e li abbiamo trovati mancanti; dubitiamo che quello viventi possano far meglio.

Tuttavia, nell’impossibilità oggettiva di portare a termine una simile impresa coi mezzi, sia umani sia semidivini, della filologia, della storiografia moderna e della critica testuale; per far, altresì, fronte alle problematiche sollevate da tali limitazioni quanto alla costituzionalità e legittimità del debito Processo delle Anime, il quale è da tempi immemori rimesso al capriccio del caso e dei tre giudicanti; ai fini, inoltre, squisitamente pragmatici di migliorare esponenzialmente l’umore di due dei giudicanti suddetti, nonché mettere a tacere per mancanza di argomenti, credibilità e dignità il terzo, col risultato atteso di un miglioramento procedurale e sostanziale del sistema giudiziario e penitenziale cui tutti dovranno rispondere; con tali nobili obiettivi giurisprudenziali e, osiamo dire, morali, abbiamo riposto il nostro studio costante ed ogni nobile sforzo, la nostra indefessa dedizione, in quest’edizione. Essa è certamente più modesta, ma non per questo meno informativa o importante, sia in quanto testimonianza di un Tempo inedito, per uomini, dèi e per chi tra noi altri gestisca le cose del Mondi di Sotto, Tempo in cui la Morte è diventata un fatto relativo ed il giudizio del Tribunale, primum dacché ci sia inumana memoria, n’è risultato appellabile – in quale corte, ahimè, non è ancor dato saperlo–; sia in quanto resoconto di storia sociale e vita comune tra due schieramenti, per millenni contrapposti, che quest’opera editoriale istessa giunge a coronare. 

Dulcis in fundo e degno di nota, è il valore intrinseco dello sputtanamento di quei colleghi, compagni, fratelli di sangue e fratelli d’arme, di cui leggeremo in perpetuo e di cui i nostri successori – se mai ci sarà dato averne – studieranno le gesta; a costoro, i nostri successori ipotetici, doniamo la controparte autentica di qualunque cosa, un giorno, sarà mai la leggenda, consacrando così pure la portata epica ed eroica della nostra impresa.

****

Il carteggio che qui riportiamo è stato, difatti, assemblato grazie alla solerte ricerca, allo spirito di sacrificio e all’instancabile lavoro di reperimento dei documenti originali, collezionati dagli editori stessi nonché dai numerosi collaboratori che hanno promosso e reso possibile questo progetto, con grande fatica ed a rischio della propria incolumità personale.

La nostra gratitudine, sconfinata ed etterna, va dunque, innanzitutto, ad Aiolos di Sagittarius, senza il cui senso dell’umorismo e la prontezza a negare favori d’ogni ordine e grado in seno alla vita domestica, con grande abnegazione individuale, il nostro gruppo editoriale sarebbe stato incompleto, il fallimento inevitabile.

Ringraziamo, inoltre, per aver ritrovato innumerevoli documenti o averne indirettamente consentito l’estrazione e l’archiviazione, facendosi occhi ed orecchie sul campo, nonché diversivi nelle fasi più delicate, con sprezzo e incuranza d’ogni rischio tremendo: Lune del Balrog, Shilfield del Basilisco, Gordon del Minotauro, Queen della Mandragola, Niobe di Deep, Charon di Acheronte, Deathmask di Cancer, Aiolia di Leo, Dohko di Libra, Shura di Capricorn, Aphrodite di Pisces, Shion di Aries, Sorrento della Sirena, ed il Divino Poseidone. Nell’incertezza, ringraziamo anche Shaka di Virgo, sulla volontarietà e consapevolezza della cui preziosa collaborazione, pure a seguito di profonde e prolungate riflessioni, non siamo in grado di pronunciarci.

Un ringraziamento speciale e sentito va, in aggiunta, sia a Pharao della Sfinge, per aver acconsentito al reclutamento di Cerbero, con entusiasmo; sia a Valentine dell’Arpia, per aver servito la nostra nobile causa, pur sotto coercizione e nonostante una serie di reticenze personali che qualcuno potrebbe finanche ritenere fondate.

Rendiamo, infine, grazie al Sommo Hades e alla Divina Athena, per aver non solo condonato, ma attivamente patrocinato il presente progetto. Sotto il loro stendardo abbiamo intrapreso e portato a compimento questa impresa, i cui frutti dunque offriamo loro, con devozione e con la speranza che il nostro dono sia gradito. 

****

Nel tentativo di lasciare parlare direttamente i documenti ed i fatti, nella loro voce più autentica, abbiamo deciso di mantenere gli interventi ecdotici e l’apparato critico al minimo, limitandoci ad annotazioni contestuali laddove necessarie. L’ordine stabilito è, per quanto ricostruibile, strettamente cronologico. Ove fosse presente più di una versione identificabile – per datazione e contesto – come lo stesso testo, le varianti sono state riportate per esteso nel caso di discrepanze significative nel contenuto.

****

Pur col rammarico di non poterne promuovere una circolazione più ampia per ragioni di ordine pubblico su scala globale, questo carteggio editato ed annotato è disponibile in libero accesso presso l’Archivio della Biblioteca del Santuario e presso l’Archivio del Tribunale Infernale.

****  
  
  
  
****

Aiacos di Garuda

Stella del Cielo Intrepido, Giudice infernale, Generale dell’esercito di Hades

****

Milo di Scorpio

Santo d’Oro di Athena

****

Minos del Grifone

Stella del Cielo Nobile, Giudice infernale, Generale dell’esercito di Hades

****

Saga di Gemini

ex. Sommo Sacerdote del Santuario di Athena; Santo d’Oro di Athena

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****


	2. Item 1

01\. 

Tipologia di documento: lettera ufficiale – autografo. ********

Provenienza: cestino dei rifiuti, Casa dei Bambini Gemelli, Santuario di Athena – certificata da Milo di Scorpio. 

Origine: Caina, Cocito, Oltretomba.

Materiale: carta, di eccellente fattura, 210x297x2,5mm, color avorio; testo in inchiostro nero. 

Descrizione del manoscritto: discreto stato di conservazione: nonostante i visibili segni di pressioni meccaniche (i.e. il documento è stato ritrovato accartocciato), il materiale non presenta strappi né altre tracce di consunzione. Il testo è vergato in una grafia leggibile, di dimensioni regolari e con spaziatura costante, interamente nella mano personale di Rhadamanthys della Viverna.

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****

All’attenzione di:

Kanon di Gemini

Santuario di Athena, 3 Casa dei Bambini Gemelli

Circoscrizione amministrativa autonoma 

Grecia, Europa, Mondo dei vivi

****  
  
  
  
****

Cocito, 1 maggio 1987

****  
  
****

Spettabile Kanon di Gemini (già Dragone del Mare e Generale del Atlantico Settentrionale),

****  
  
****

La presente missiva costituisce una citazione a comparire presso la Cancelleria del Tribunale di Caina, alla Sezione degli Affari Interni e delle Procedure (Oltretomba, Cocito, Caina, Ufficio per le Pratiche di Archiviazione, settantasettesimo piano a scendere, interno 7717.d√⁻π), in data 3 maggio 1987, alle ore 06:00 (UTC+0).

****

L’Inferno non deve spiegazioni. 

D’altronde, l’Inferno non scrive neanche convocazioni in carta da bollo, né si intromette negli affari del mondo dei vivi al di fuori degli intervalli stabiliti dalla legge e dalla pratica consolidata, con regolare cadenza di anni duecentoquarantaquattro circa – come statuito nel _Codice di procedura apocalittica_ , articolo 666, comma 108 bis, cui si rimanda per le tempistiche esatte e le modalità di dichiarazione del conflitto. 

****

L’eccezionalità delle circostanze attuali, tuttavia, impone al magistrato responsabile del caso – ovvero il sottoscritto, Rhadamanthys della Viverna, Stella del Cielo Furioso, Pretore di Caina, Giudice Infernale della Corte Plenaria – di far ricorso al potere di discrezione conferito all’Autorità monocratica per l’esame individuale delle anime, come definito dal _Codice del riesame penale, extra penale, super penale, con postille amministrative_ , articolo 220112, comma 999, secondo la revisione del 1347 d.C. in vigore, in merito all’interruzione straordinaria del regolare svolgimento delle attività di questo Tribunale nonché alla garanzia dei servizi giudiziari essenziali.

****

Tale regolare svolgimento ed i suddetti servizi essenziali risultano al momento gravemente compromessi dalla sparizione dell’intero contenuto del dossier “Kanon di Gemini (già Dragone di Mare e Generale dell’Atlantico Settentrionale)”, di pagine tremilatrecentotrentadue, dal _Libro della vita_ e da ogni sua copia certificata a disposizione d’uso delle Corti Infernali. 

Essendo il suddetto caso un unicum, per quanto desumibile dagli Archivi ufficiali di questo Tribunale (da: l’alba dei tempi, prima dell’umana memoria; a: adesso), di natura in prima istanza amministrativa, la presente convocazione di Kanon di Gemini etc., in qualità di persona informata dei fatti, non è istruttoria, bensì consultiva. Tanto è stato disposto dalla seconda opinione legale di Aiacos di Garuda (Stella del Cielo Intrepido, Pretore dell’Antenora, Giudice della Corte Infernale) e dall’autorità del Tribunale di Caina, nella persona di Rhadamathys della Viverna, in conformità agli argomenti legali di cui sopra.

****

Nell’eventualità in cui la presenza di Kanon di Gemini etc. al cospetto del _Libro della vita_ , presso la Cancelleria di Caina, dovesse portare ad una pronta risoluzione del problema, la procedura avviata sarà considerata conclusa ed archiviata. Alternativamente, la Corte disporrà i dovuti provvedimenti istruttori in sede di riesame e si riserva pertanto il diritto di ulteriori convocazioni.

****

La presente sarà consegnata da Valentine dell’Arpia, previa firma del destinatario.

****  
  
****

In fede,

****

Il Pretore di Caina:

Rhadamanthys della Viverna, Stella del Cielo Furioso

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	3. Item 2

02.

Tipologia di documento: lettera di dubbia natura: ufficiale?, semiufficiale?, ufficiosa?, personale?; autografo.

Provenienza: cestino dei rifiuti, Casa dei Bambini Gemelli, Santuario di Athena, con Documento 1 – certificata da Milo di Scorpio. 

Origine: Caina, Cocito, Oltretomba.

Materiale: carta, di buona fattura, 200x230x1,2mm, bianca; testo in inchiostro nero. 

Descrizione del manoscritto: discreto stato di conservazione: nonostante i visibili segni di pressioni meccaniche (i.e. il documento è stato ritrovato accartocciato assieme a Documento 1), il materiale non presenta strappi né altre tracce di consunzione. Il testo è vergato in una grafia leggibile; le dimensioni e la spaziatura sono leggermente irregolari, meno definite che in Documento 1. Nonostante le variazioni riscontrate, la mano personale di Rhadamanthys della Viverna è chiaramente identificabile.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


All’attenzione di:

Kanon di Gemini

Santuario di Athena, 3 – Casa dei Bambini Gemelli

Circoscrizione amministrativa autonoma 

Grecia, Europa, Mondo dei vivi

Cocito, 2 maggio 1987

  
  
  
  


Kanon di Gemini,

La presente missiva accompagna una lettera di convocazione ufficiale da parte del Tribunale di Caina, nella persona e per l’autorità del magistrato incaricato del caso – ovvero, il sottoscritto Rhadamanthys della Viverna, Stella del Cielo Furioso, Pretore di Caina, Giudice infernale della Corte Plenaria –, a comparire presso l’Ufficio di Cancelleria del Tribunale suddetto, in data 3 maggio 1987. Tutti i dettagli pertinenti sono forniti nella citazione allegata, già inviata in data 1 maggio 1987, alle ore 7:00, il cui primo tentativo di consegna è stato effettuato in data 1 maggio 1987, alle ore 7:45, da Valentine dell’Arpia, Stella del Cielo del Pianto, Sottopretore di Caina, Sostituto procuratore infernale in Corte Plenaria.

Il Tribunale di Caina, nella persona e per l’autorità del magistrato incaricato del caso – il sottoscritto Rhadamanthys della Viverna etc. –, rettifica, a mezzo della presente, il requisito di favorire un documento di identità in corso di validità, rilasciato da un’autorità divina od umana riconosciuta dalle Istituzioni dell’Oltretomba, provvisto di foto, timbro, e controfirmato dall’identificato e da un agente dell’istituzione emittente. Trattandosi, questa, della prassi ordinaria per l’invio di documentazione ufficiale tramite raccomandata con ricevuta di ritorno, a mezzo d’ogni servizio postale, pubblico o privato, ad oggi operativo, il Tribunale di Caina, nella persona del magistrato incaricato, non aveva ritenuto opportuno allegarne richiesta esplicita in carta da bollo, in virtù altresì della ragionevolezza dell’aspettativa che ogni individuo – apolide o di confermata cittadinanza – sia in possesso di detta documentazione, ove richiesto, al raggiungimento dell’età prescritta dalle normative vigenti. È un fatto noto a questo Tribunale, nella persona del magistrato incaricato, che il destinatario della citazione in questione e della presente, i.e. il suddetto Kanon di Gemini etc., in conformità alla legislazione in vigore nella circoscrizione di competenza, sia soggetto all’obbligo giuridico di disporre di più di uno dei seguenti documenti di riconoscimento: patente di guida, patente nautica, carta di identità, passaporto.

(Benché ciò esuli dalla giurisdizione di questo Tribunale, della Procura di Caina e della Procura Infernale Unificata, è dovere professionale e morale del magistrato incaricato, ovvero il sottoscritto Rhadamathys della Viverna etc., ricordare a Kanon di Gemini etc. che egli si trova attualmente in violazione dell’articolo 13, comma 17 del  _ Codice civile _ del Santuario di Athena, e può, dunque, incorrere nelle sanzioni stabilite dalla legge.)

Di conseguenza, in considerazione di quanto dichiarato da Kanon di Gemini etc. sul non disporre di alcuna forma di identificazione adeguata – come certificato da Valentine dell’Arpia etc. e quindi depositato agli atti (Caina,  _ Amministrativa _ , XVII 171717 .333.333.141bis [aperto]) dallo stesso – per la consegna della citazione suddetta è sufficiente che, a seguito della lettura della presente, l’interessato apponga al modulo di ricevuta una firma di proprio pugno. Una firma. A penna. A matita. Col sangue. Una. Firma. 

Questo Tribunale, nella persona del magistrato incaricato, confida che, con parametri così ridefiniti, non si possa incorrere in ulteriori impedimenti oggettivi all’adempimento burocratico.

In aggiunta, al Tribunale di Caina, nella persona del magistrato incaricato, preme sottolineare come, oltre alle spiegazioni, l’Inferno non debba neppure scuse, a chicchessia, in nessuna circostanza né per ragione alcuna, tantomeno nel caso in cui ogni eventuale disguido o disagio non siano imputabili a un difetto del Tribunale succitato – sia nelle sue procedure stabilite, sia nell’esecuzione delle stesse da parte dei suoi funzionari d’ogni ordine e grado.

A tal proposito, al Tribunale di Caina, nella persona del magistrato incaricato, preme altresì sottolineare che Valentine dell’Arpia – Stella del Cielo del Pianto, Sottopretore di Caina, Sostituto procuratore infernale in Corte Plenaria – non è né un fattorino né un valletto né un animale da circo, bensì un rappresentante di questo Ufficio. 

Pertanto, Kanon di Gemini etc. è pregato di non provvedere od offrire alcuna forma di remunerazione pecuniaria, alimentare o alcolica, come “mancia” (cit.: Caina,  _ Amministrativa _ , XVII 171717 .333.333.141-ter, p. 2) o “per essere lasciato in pace” (cit.  _ ibid. _ ) ad un pubblico ufficiale del Tribunale di Caina o di alcuna Corte infernale – il che, per inciso, costituisce un atto criminale, perseguibile nei termini stabiliti per esteso dall’articolo 888 del  _ Codice del riesame penale, extra penale, super penale, con postille amministrative. _ Con una nota informale – di probabile rilevanza attuale o, perlomeno, futura, considerati i precedenti dell’interessato – il magistrato competente suggerisce anche di evitare qualunque eventuale tentativo di corruzione di pubblico ufficiale , di qualsivoglia altra corte umana o divina.

Il Tribunale di Caina, nella persona del magistrato incaricato, apprezzerebbe a titolo personale se Kanon di Gemini potesse, inoltre, intercedere presso gli abitanti del suo vicinato al fine di garantire il consono trattamento sia del portatore della presente missiva (nella persona di Valentine dell’Arpia etc.) sia di ogni futuro messo infernale nell’ambito della procedura in corso, evitando così: richieste intempestive di assistenza pediatrica, con relativo condono sia di abbandono sia di sfruttamento di minore; reiterati inviti a fermarsi per colazione, un caffè, un cornetto appena sfornato (il Tribunale di Caina, nella persona del pretore, Rhadamanthys della Viverna etc., garantisce che tutti i suoi addetti sono debitamente salariati in misura proporzionale alle loro funzioni e, dunque, possiedono mezzi più che sufficienti a nutrirsi da soli); affollamento non a norma nelle zone di transito per osservare ed interrogare l’inviato di turno, con l’infelice pretesto di una passeggiata, in recidiva violazione delle restrizioni sul segreto d’ufficio e delle buone maniere. Allorché l’ordinario svolgimento delle pratiche burocratiche in questione sarebbe immensamente avvantaggiato dalla temporanea reclusione di Saga di Gemini, o almeno dalla momentanea costrizione del medesimo ad uno status di libertà vigilata, questo Tribunale è cosciente dell’inadempibilità di un simile desideratum.

In assenza di tali impedimenti, la citazione allegata alla presente sarebbe stata recapitata alle ore 7:04 del giorno 1 maggio 1987, come stimato, anziché alle ore 7:45, come avvenuto – il che avrebbe così consentito a Valentine dell’Arpia di adempiere alle proprie regolari mansioni in orario d’ufficio, senza gravare sulle casse del Tribunale di Caina.

In fede,

Il Pretore di Caina

Rhadamanthys della Viverna, Stella del Cielo Furioso


	4. Item  3-5

03.

Tipologia di documento: minuta di lettera personale; incompiuta. Autografo.

Provenienza: pavimento dell’ufficio del pretore di Caina (Caina, Cocito, Oltretomba) – certificata da Aiacos di Garuda.

Origine: Caina, Cocito, Oltretomba.

Materiale: carta, di buona fattura, 200x230x1,2mm, bianca; testo in inchiostro nero. 

Descrizione del manoscritto: cattivo stato di conservazione, con visibili segni di compressioni meccaniche (i.e. il documento è stato ritrovato accartocciato) e di lacerazioni nel materiale in linea 1, 3 e ss, presumibilmente dovute ad un’eccessiva pressione, spasmodica, del puntale. In considerazione della qualità fluida e scorrevole dell’inchiostro, i danni al supporto riportati sono verosimilmente da attribuirsi esclusivamente all’uso improprio degli strumenti scrittori da parte dell’autore. Si notano segni di cancellatura a penna. Il testo è vergato in una grafia leggibile, ma con spaziatura e dimensioni marcatamente irregolari, nella stessa mano di Documento 1 e Documento 2, identificata come la mano personale di Rhadamanthys della Viverna.

Datazione: 3 maggio 1987.

  
  
  
  


Kanon, 

È giunta la tua ora. Ed è passata. 

COME OSI?!

Credi di poter ignorare una CITAZIONE UFFICIALE DI QUESTA CORTE? Che questo Tribunale abbia tempo e risorse infinite da perdere per stare ai tuoi comodi? ~~Che IO abbia il tempo e le risorse da gettare al vento, per inseguire TE anche nel mondo dei vivi, come se non ne avessi avuto abbastanza già quaggiù all’Inferno? Come CA––~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*

  
  


04.

Tipologia di documento: minuta di lettera di natura incerta: semiufficiale?; personale?; prodotto dei fumi dell’alcool, di problemi (presumibilmente irrisolvibili) di gestione della rabbia, e di un radicato disturbo ossessivo-compulsivo della personalità, che attende solo di essere diagnosticato? Incompiuto. Autografo. 

Provenienza: ufficio del pretore di Caina (Caina, Cocito, Oltretomba), cestino dei rifiuti – certificata da Aiacos di Garuda.

Origine: Caina, Cocito, Oltretomba.

Materiale: carta, di buona fattura, 200x230x1,2mm, bianca; testo in inchiostro nero. 

Descrizione del manoscritto: _vide_ Descrizione di Documento 3, con maggiore frequenza di lacerazioni da puntale in corpo testo. Nel margine superiore del foglio, sulla destra, si riscontra una macchia perfettamente circolare, di colore ambrato.

Datazione: 3 maggio 1987.

  
  
  
  


Gemini — Kanon, non l’ altro,

Forse hai preso troppe botte in testa per capire le implicazioni su scala cosmica della sparizione di un dossier dal _Libro della vita,_ Gemini; e visti i tuoi precedenti, verosimilmente non t’importerà un fico secco di quelle personali, del fatto che, a tutti gli effetti, non ci sia traccia dell’esistenza della tua anima, attuale o pregressa. Il che, a ben pensarci, spiegherebbe tante cose. O, forse, i tuoi danni cerebrali permanenti sono da attribuirsi alla prolungata carenza d’ossigeno a seguito del tentato affogamento perpetrato ai tuoi danni da quell’altro caso disperato di tuo fratello – tentativo che inizia a sembrarmi, di minuto in minuto, più giustificato e per il quale questa Corte raccomanderà tutte le attenuanti del caso. O, più probabilmente, sei solo un grandissimo stronzo.

La presente costituisce, dunque, una notifica di preavviso in merito all’imminente comunicazione della fattura da saldare all’ufficio contabile del Tribunale di Caina, per il pagamento dei costi legali e di amministrazione straordinaria sostenuti in seguito alla tua MANCATA COMPARIZIONE nell’udienza stabilita al dì 3 maggio 1987. Oggi. Tre ore fa. Senza addurre ragioni, buone o di qualunque altra sorta.

Di conseguenza, per convalidare il pertinente giustificativo di spesa, ai fini di ricalcolare l’allocazione dei fondi di gestione straordinaria per l’anno amministrativo 1987-1988, nonché l’importo tributario a sostenersi, questo Tribunale dovrà fare rapporto alla Corte dei Conti Unificata, presieduta da Minos del Grifone. MINOS. Mio fratello MINOS, che fa sembrare il tuo – l’usurpatore, l’aspirante deicida con seri disturbi psichici – un individuo affidabile e ragionevole, con tutte le rotelle a posto. MINOS, che ha brevettato la pedanteria, la contorsione, e soprattutto la spilorceria, per non parlare di quel gusto sadico, con tanto di Denominazione di Origine Controllata, d’infliggere in ogni occasione quanto più dolore possibile a chicchessia, il sottoscritto incluso. MINOS, che, dunque, si trascina dietro da millenni quell’altro pignolo intollerabile – quell’omuncolo che ha la faccia tosta di definirsi Scriba, ma non è altro che lo stenografo infernale più lento e molesto dall’alba dei tempi. MINOS, Santi Numi! Hai idea di QUANTO durerà quella seduta?! Hai idea di quanti cavilli dovrò fronteggiare pur di convincere quel tirchio a far quadrare i miei bilanci, che con la tua NEGLIGENZA mi hai mandato a donne d’angiporto? 

E sai a chi spetta, nell’ordinamento giuridico vigente, per legislazione e costume, il voto cruciale, in caso di disaccordo – ah, come se il disaccordo potesse non esser una certezza?! A Sua Altezza Pandora. Almeno l’Inferno ha sempre avuto il buonsenso di non deputare Aiacos di Garuda ad alcunché sia pur remotamente correlato alla gestione finanziaria dell’Oltretomba. Ma se quella megera avesse un cuore anziché un buco nero in mezzo al petto, e se fosse dunque in grado di nutrire il più pallido barlume d’un sentimento altro dal rancore e dalla grettezza, nulla amerebbe più del rendermi la vita impossibile, per tacer della morte. O, peggio, le dovrò un favore; sarò in debito, Gemini, DEBITO!, con quell’usuraia, per non indebitar Caina – se anche fosse possibile, visti i conti collettivi. Perché non potevano bastarti i danni ai beni mobili ed immobili, gli straordinari, i contributi ai fini pensionistici e gli indennizzi sulla vita, che tu ed i tuoi compari già siete costati alle nostre casse nemmeno un mese fa?! Hai idea di quanto costi riparare una Surplice? Hai idea di quanto incomba sul Tesoro dell’Oltretomba far la Guerra Santa?! ~~Credi che berrei quella sbobba dolciastra di terza categoria, se non fosse per il Piano Bicentenario di Stabilità e l’ultima demenziale sanatoria imposti da MINOS?!~~ E, non soddisfatto, ora OSI COSTARE ANCORA A QUESTO TRIBUNALE?! Come diavolo sei riuscito a non mandare Atlantide in bancarotta, in tredici anni di dissennatezza?! 

Se hai compromesso anche la validità delle esenzioni tributarie concordate per questo Tribunale per l’anno amministrativo in corso, non ci sarà inferno commisurato al tormento che attenderà la tua anima. In _saecula saeculorum._ Per mia mano. Libro o non Libro. Giuro, sulla devozione che porto al mio Signore e sull’Olimpo tutto, che a null’altro penserò, di qui al tuo trapasso, se non alla pena da infliggerti; e creerò un girone per te, solo per te, ~~ché mai ci fu uomo tuo pari né mai ci sarà.~~ Non avrai requie.

Pagherai, Gemini. Pagherai fino all’ultima dracma.

  
  
  
  
  


*

05.

Tipologia di documento: lettera ufficiale; autografo.

Provenienza: scrivania personale di Saga di Gemini, Casa dei Bambini Gemelli, Santuario di Athena – certificata da Saga di Gemini stesso.

Origine: Caina, Cocito, Oltretomba.

Materiale: carta, di eccellente fattura, 210x297x2,5mm, color avorio; testo in inchiostro nero. 

Descrizione del manoscritto: buono stato di conservazione. Il testo è vergato in una grafia leggibile, di dimensioni regolari e con spaziatura costante, interamente nella mano personale di Rhadamanthys della Viverna.

  
  
  
  
  
  


All’attenzione di:

Kanon di Gemini

Santuario di Athena, 3 – Casa dei Bambini Gemelli

Circoscrizione amministrativa autonoma 

Grecia, Europa, Mondo dei vivi

  
  
  


Cocito, 4 maggio 1987

Kanon di Gemini (già Dragone del Mare e Generale dell’Atlantico Settentrionale),

A seguito della mancata comparizione del destinatario della presente, in qualità di parte citata, all’udienza preliminare di natura consultiva, fissata per il dì 3 maggio 1987 alle ore 06:00 (UTC+0) presso la Sezione degli Affari Interne e Procedure della Cancelleria del Tribunale di Caina; questo Tribunale, nella persona del magistrato incaricato – ovvero Rhadamanthys della Viverna, Stella del Cielo Furioso, Pretore di Caina, Giudice infernale della Corte Plenaria –, ha deliberato il rinvio dell’udienza suddetta e l’aggiornamento della seduta. 

Data la gravità della situazione risultante dalla sparizione, senza precedenti, del dossier a titolo “Kanon di Gemini (già Dragone del Mare e Generale dell’Atlantico Settentrionale)” dal _Libro della vita,_ altresì detto _Libro delle anime_ o _dei morti_ ; viste, dunque, le implicazioni su scala globale – con conseguenze, al momento incalcolabili, sia per l’amministrazione ordinaria dell’Oltretomba e dei suoi tribunali, sia per il giusto ordinamento del mondo dei vivi –; ed altresì in considerazione dei precedenti del succitato Kanon di Gemini etc., nonché della sua comprovata scarsa affidabilità; ai fini, inoltre, di evitare incidenti diplomatici, che esulino dalle modalità e dalle tempistiche stabilite dal _Codice di Procedura Apocalittica_ (artt. α–ω), tra Questo Reame ed il Santuario di Athena, la data dell’udienza rinviata e la responsabilità dei costi legali sinora sostenuti saranno concordate da Shion, già di Aries, Sommo Sacerdote di Athena, e da Sua Altezza Pandora, ambasciatrice degli Inferi, inviata delle Corti Infernali Unificate e rappresentante, in via straordinaria, del Tribunale di Caina.

La presente sarà consegnata da Sua Altezza Pandora in persona. Per facilitare l’adempimento burocratico ed il recapito in via d’urgenza, il destinatario è esentato sia dal presentare un’attestazione d’identità in corso di validità sia dal firmare di proprio pugno; ciò non costituisce precedente con valenza giuridica.

In fede,

Il Pretore di Caina

Rhadamanthys della Viverna, Stella del Cielo Furioso


End file.
